mppfandomcom-20200213-history
Multiplayer Piano Wikia
This is the official wiki about Multiplayer Piano, a web application for chatting and playing piano with friends. It's fun and easy to use! Here are some quick and simple tips to get you started. Getting Started Getting started with Multiplayer piano may be easy, but there is a lot beneath the surface that you can uncover. Here are some quick tips to get you started. Lobbies Main Lobby When we speak about the main lobby, usually we are speaking of a huge mess that has a bunch of people playing random notes, or 7 bots playing alot of songs at once. Also, the chat may be spammed by long and stupid usernames. This can be annoying, so go ahead and mute the people who do this. When clicking on the players bubble at the top of the screen, click what you would like to mute. Clicking "Mute Notes" will mute the players notes for you *please note this only works for clients, not for everyone else*. Clicking "Mute Chat" will mute the players chat, and finally clicking on "Mute Completely" will cut all connection between you and them (both notes and chat) Your Own Room The first thing to learn when it comes to this Multiplayer Piano is that it has different rooms you can join. These rooms have many options that you can configure, explained below. There are four buttons, a drop-down box, and a slider on the bar at the bottom. The drop-down box (if your new/just joined) will say "lobby" or "lobby2". The four buttons will say "New Room...", "Play Alone", "Midi", and "Room Settings" (only shows when owner of a room). First we will talk about the "New Room..." button. The new room is where you can create a lobby, and there you have a box to type in and a check box. The check box lets you choose if it visible for everyone to see, or for only the people you invite. The type box is where you can name your room. You can name it anything as long as it is under 512 characters. Once you have made your lobby, now you can use the Room Settings button. In the Room Settings button, there are three check boxes and one button. If you click on the button that says "Drop Crown", it will remove you as the owner from the room, and drop a little animated crown in front of the piano. Anybody can click the crown and become the owner of the room. If nobody clicks it, it will be returned to you. The first check box says the same as when you were creating the room. You can choose to make it either Invisible or Visible to people who open the drop-up box. The second check box is kind of self explanatory. It says "Enable Chat". The third and final check box says "Only Owner can Play". This one is also self explanatory. In a recent update, they allowed you to change the background color of the room. When you go into the "Room Settings..." button, there should be a little white box. Click on the box, and select any color that you want. You can also define the color using RBG colors. Also in the recent update, you are able to connect Midi's to the website. We will talk more about that later. Now you may be wondering what the "Play Alone" button means... Well, your probably not. But, the play alone buttons means you will basically create a new room with the not visible button selected. When the not visible button is selected, you can still invite friends using the link. Chatting The chat in a lobby does not have many options, but it may be just as crazy. The chat in lobbies can be spammed, and annoyed. I have explained how to mute the chat before, but chatting is not just bad. The chat holds up to 200 lines of text before deleting it. To see the text, click (or press enter) on the chat and scroll up. This will show you everything that people have said up to 200 lines. If you are the owner of a room, you can see up to 300 lines. Hotkeys Need some quick thinking or just some extra pizazz? Here are some hotkeys to get you up and running! Octave Tweaking If you wan to switch between higher and lower octaves, the Shift key, The Ctrl key, and The Caps Lock are used while you are playing notes with the keyboard. To shift 1 octave up, use the Shift Key. To shift one octave down, either use Caps Lock (highly recommended), Alt Gr (mostly recommended) and Ctrl (not recommended, as some notes' keys are associated with browsers shortcuts) . This gives an extended freedom in how you could approach a song via keyboard functions. It is also possible by pressing your keyboard arrows, to change the octave higher than the shift and control key. What this does is it basically is like moving your notes to the higher or lower part of the piano, instead of it all being in the middle. Sustaining your Notes If you press Backspace on this website, it will stop the notes from being sustained. Also, if you happen to have the sustain off, you can use the Space Bar as the sustain pedal, where holding it will sustain all notes you play, and releasing it will release the sustaining effect. Most people do not know about this, but it is very handy. Use your keyboard Most people have figured this out on their own, but some still don't know about it. You can use Z''', '''X, C''', ''V, B, N, M, <, >''' and, ?'1'' t''o play one octave. To play the black keys above, you press '''A, S''', '''D, F''', '''G, H''', '''J, K''', '''L,: '''and,".2 To play an octave above of 1, then you can use '''Q, W''', '''E, R''', '''T, Y''', '''U, I''', '''O, P', '{ and, }'''. '''Easter Eggs Multiplayer Piano has two known Easter Eggs associated with it as of November 1, 2015. Spin Room The Spin Room is a room in which the piano constantly rotates. To activate this Easter Egg, enter or create a room labeled "/spin". Lobby Backdoor A way to get in the "lobby" room in case of clicking the lobby room in the "Rooms" tab does not work. The link to it is "www.multiplayerpiano.com/lolwutsecretlobbybackdoor" Hashtags #Test Like changing sounds, if you add #Test to the end of the web address of any room, only one note will load. This is used to test the notes and make sure they work. #SeeOwnCursor If you add #SeeOwnCursor to your address bar, you will see what your cursor looks like to other people. This can be a lot of fun to play around with. #MidiOut You can also write #MidiOut at the end of your address bar to see that your notes will be repeated once. Basically, this tells you when the other people hear your key. MIDI A MIDI is basically the way to allow your computer to connect to Multiplayerpiano.com. To enable midi, you just need to connect your piano to your PC. Most newer piano's have a USB slot. Older piano's have Midi plugs. MIDI cables are bought in popular stores and websites including amazon.com and ebay.com. Auto Players Regular Bots One of the most things that happen on the piano nowadays is "Bots" or "Auto Players." There are many different terms, such as "MPP Midi Players", "Bots", "NMPBs", and many more. These are unavoidable, but the best thing to do when encountering them is to mute them. Sometimes the bots will be actual people though, controlling it. Sometimes they will be nice, and you can just ask them to leave. Using a bot is one of the worst things you can do on the Multiplayer Piano, but it is very common. They are nothing to be afraid of though, and some are really nice. NMPBs NMPB's are users of the '''N'ameless 'M'ultiplayer 'P'iano 'B'ot, or a bot that was made for players to upload MIDIs (music files) to the bot to play back to the lobby. They can be found by looking for rooms that say "NMPB" before the room's name usually. They can't be found in a room that doesn't have that in front of the room to prevent trolling. There are also bots that can be played in lobbies, but they do not have any chat interaction at all. These bots are usually annoying, but they an be avoided by muting people. Download You can get both bots here. Parts of the site are in Russian, so you may want to translate it. To get the personal bot, you download the one called "MPPMidiPlayer by BOSS". The other download is the NMPB bot. For suggestions or compatibility issues please check the issue tracker: https://bitbucket.org/steart/nmpb/issues. '''Changing Piano Sound There are a few sounds that are secretly implemented in the website. They are all in the main script of the site: http://www.multiplayerpiano.com/script.js. Sound list #Piano_Loud_and_Proud #Piano_Great_and_Soft #NewPiano #HDPiano #Harpischord #ClearPiano #Klaver How to use the sounds It is simple, really. Go to the URL of the website, then at the end, add the sound of your choice above. You must add the # or it won't work If you are in a room, where the URL is like this: /exampleroom, do NOT do this: /exampleroom/#newpiano. Instead, do this to make it work: /exampleroom#newpiano Also note that the sounds are not case sensitive, so you don't have to add capitalization. Our personal favorite it #Piano_Great_and_Soft, but they're all fun. Category:Browse